Who Wants To Be A Millionaire Cartoon Edition
by mr cartoon
Summary: It's The World's Most Famous Quiz Show Now In Cartoon Form Where Some Your Favorite Cartoon stars try to Answer 15 Questions in a row with the help of 3 Lifeline try to win The Top Prize Of  1,000,000
1. Chapter 1

Who Wants To Be A Millionaire Cartoon Edition

[Quick Note - Everything In This Parody Does Not Belong To Me But To Their Respected Owners]

Week 1 Night 1

[A Spotlight is See Turned On & Shining down on a 16 Year Old Man Wearing A Black Suit & Tie with Shaggy Brown Hair & Blue Eyes His Name Was Shawn K.]

Shawn K. - Tonight for The 1st Time Ever You'll be Witnessing Cartoon History Where some Of your Favorite Cartoon/Anime Superstars you've come to know & love compete for a Top Prize of $1,000,000 & who knows it could be won here tonight... If you want to Wintness The Comedy, Drama, & The Excitment Right there at home Then Join Us From The World Of Cartoons as we play The Cartoon Edition Of "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire"

[The Opening Sequence & Theme Song Begins To play as The Logo Appears]

WHO WANTS TO BE A

MILLIONAIRE

CARTOON EDITION

[The Scene Changes to the Arena as The Audience is Applauding As Shawn K. Enters The Studio & Stands On A Circle In The Middle of The Set]

Shawn K. Oh YEAH, Thank You Everybody & Welcome To The World Premiere Of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire Cartoon Edition... That's right The Popular Trivia seen around the world has finally Been Animated into The World Of Cartoons... Now you've Seen Millionaire, Contestants Have To Answer A Series Of 15 Questions To Win Cash Which leads up to $1,000,000 Now It May Be A Little Tough But Hey We Give it A Shot Anyways AM I RIGHT

[The Audience Applaud even Louder]

Shawn K. - I Thought So thanks For The Support now There's a Lot More Stuff I want to tell you guys about but That's Gonna Take Forever So what do you say we get Started By Playing The Game

Audience - YEAAH

Shawn K. - Very Good but Before we get to the game we need a Contestant & Right Now Allow me to Introduce you guys 10 Very Noticable Cartoons That Might Become the Next Millionaire... Who Are They Tonight Let's Find Out AND THEY ARE

[Scene switches to Player 1]

Shawn K. - Nikolai Volkoff From Russia

[Scene switches to Player 2]

Shawn K. - Timmy Turner From Dimmsdale, California

[Scene switches to Player 3]

Shawn K. - Crow Hogan From The Satelitte

[Scene switches to Player 4]

Shawn K. - Misty Waterflower From Cerulien City

[Scene switches to Player 5]

Shawn K. - Katara From The Water Tribe In The South Pole

[Scene switches to Player 6]

Shawn K. - The Red Guy From You Know Where

[Scene switches to player 7]

Shawn K. - Alicia Marquez From The Rainforest

[Scene switches to Player 8]

Shawn K. - Shaggy Rogers From Coolsville

[Scene switches to Player 9]

Shawn K. - Finn The Human From The Land Of Ooo

[Scene switches to Player 10]

Shawn K. - And Dr Eggman From Mobius

[The Camera Zooms out viewing The Entire Set with the Audience Applauding & Lights Moving Around]

Shawn K. - Pretty Cool Huh now If you wondering how they got on the show I'll explain how because maybe you could be a part of the show By Sending Postcards To Post Number 39172 TV Show Millionaire Along with your Name, Location & Phone Number & we choose 10 People at Random by calling them & if they get called then it's their lucky day just follow those steps & who knows you could be a part of Millionaire in Future Episodes just like these guys in the Studio Tonight

[The Audience Starts to Applaud along with the 10 Contestants]

Shawn K. - Thank You Ladies & Gentleman... Now then Players I just wanna say 1st Of All Congrats on making It This far.. Now were gonna find out Who's gonna play First & How were gonna do it is by Playing Fastest Finger

[The Camera Zooms In On A Nikolai's Computer Screen & Keypad]

Shawn K. - Now Players in a moment A Question & 4 Possible Answers will appear on your Screens the one of you that puts the Answers in the correct order within The Fastest Time Will be our Very First Contestant, Now Audience we Need Complete Silence Please... Thank You & Now Get Ready cause Here Come's Tonight's 1st Fastest Finger Question

[The Lights Go Up As The Fastest Finger Music Starts To Play]

Shawn K. - Put These Cartoon Sidekicks In order Of Their Debut?

[The Lights Starts Flashing Around The Set]

Shawn K. - Morocco Mole, Robin, Patrick Star, Barney Rubble

[All Of The Contestants are now seen Locking in Their Answers as The Lights Continue to Flash Around The Set for The Next 5 Seconds Then They Stop]

Shawn K. - Okay Guys Time's Up & If You Haven't Finished Tough Luck But Anywho Let's go ahead & but the answers in The Correct Order Of Their Debut And We Have: Robin The BoyHood Wonder... Barney Rubble... Then Morocco Mole & Finally... Patrick Star That's the Correct order Now let's See Who Got It Within the Fastest Time

Nikolai Volkoff - X

Timmy Turner - 6.78

Crow Hogan - X

Misty Waterflower - X

Katara - 4,13

The Red Guy - X

Alicia Marquez - 5.09

Shaggy Rogers - 2.88

Finn - X

Dr Eggman - X

Shawn K. - It's Shaggy Rogers with 2.88 Seconds

[Shaggy is Seen Jumping Out Of His Chair & Running Towards Shawn the Starts Shaking His Hands]

Shawn K. - Shaggy You Did It Your In ready to win The Million

Shaggy Rogers - Like, Let's Do It

Shawn K. - All Right... Shaggy's about to Start His Run for $1,000,000 when we Come Back Don't Go Anywhere

[Shawn Continues To Congratulate Shaggy on Winning the Fastest Finger while The Audience Started To Applaud For Shaggy]

[Commercial Break]

[The Show Comes Back on With Shaggy Rogers Sitting In The Hot Seat]

Shawn K. - Welcome Back Guys I'm here with Shaggy Rogers our very 1st Contestant Tonight & Shaggy let me just say Again Congrats on making it to the Hot Seat

Shaggy Rogers - Like Thanks

Shawn K. - No Prob Now I Gotta Ask ya What do you like to do for Your Life

Shaggy Rogers - That's an easy one [He Pulls out A Sandwich] Eating Food [He Starts To Eat The Sandwich]

[The Audience Laughs A Little]

Shawn K. - Of Course, Shaggy Rogers The Man Who Loves Food.. So Shaggy I gotta ask you something else

Shaggy Rogers - Sure

Shawn K. - What's It Like Being Part Of A Young Detective Group Which of Course Are Your Friends

Shaggy Rogers - Hmm... Well I Can Tell You Two Things, One Being Part Of A Young Detective Group did give me one thing & that's some Great Friends & Also My Bestest Pal in the world Scooby-Doo

Shawn K. - Of Course

Shaggy Rogers - And Second, Sometimes it's a little bit Uncomftroable I Mean with All The Ghosts, Monsters, Creatures, & Spooky Places (He Shivers A Little) That sort of creeps me out  
>A Lot<p>

Shawn K. - I See well I Can't blame you Shaggy there are some things in the world that are just to scary to handle even I wouldn't dare to face it so uh... Yeah... Anyways what do you say we just go ahead & get to the game before I Embaress myself here

Shaggy Rogers - Like Okay

Shawn K. - Good, now then before we play the game let me explain the rules on how the game is played

[A Money Chart Is Seen On the Right Side of The Screen as Music Begins To play]

Shawn K. - Now Shaggy you are Just 15 Questions Away from Winning $1 Million Dollars But Here's The Catch The More Questions you get right the more money you win

[The $1,000 & $32,000 Milestone Symbols are Highlighted]

Shawn K. - Once you reach the $1,000 & The $32,000 Dollar Levels your guarrented to leave with at least that much money... Now Shaggy we want you to win as much money as you can but I must warn should you miss a Question at any point during the game you lose & the game is over so if you get stumped don't worry were gonna give you 3 Lifelines to help... Now We have the 50:50

[The 50:50 Lifeline is Highlighted]

Shawn K. - Now for that Lifeline will take away 2 of the wrong answers leaving you 1 Wrong Answer & The Correct one... The 2nd Lifeline is Phone-A-Friend

[The Phone-A-Friend Lifeline is Highlighted]

Shawn K. - Now with this You Can call anybody that you know & see if they can help you... & Finally we have our favorite Lifeline Ask The Audience

[The Ask The Audience Lifeline is Highlighted]

Shawn K. - Now That's where the Audience will play a Major Role by Voting On The Answer that they think is Right... So Shaggy You Got All That info Right

Shaggy Rogers - Uuuuh I Guess

Shawn K. - Good, So Shaggy You Ready To Play

Shaggy Rogers - Like, Yeah I Am

Shawn K. - Audience are you ready

Audience - YEAAAAHH

Shawn K.- All Right, Then Let's Play Millionaire

[The Lights Goes Down As The Room Turns Light Blue As the Audience Continue to Applaud]

Shawn K. - Okay Shaggy Let's get the show on the road with this $100 Question & here it is

[The $100 Question Appears]

Shawn K. - Which Of These Must Legally be worn when driving a car?, A:Driving Gloves...  
>B:Safety Glasses...C:Seat belt... D:Knee Pads<p>

Shaggy Rogers - Like that's an easy One I Wear it all the time in the Mystery Machine It's C:Seat belt

[Answer C Is Highlighted]

Shawn K. - Yep it's a Seat belt your right

($100)

Shawn K. - Good Start Shaggy now let's try to double that with this $200 Question

[The $200 Question Appears]

Shawn K. - Which Brand of coffee was named after the hotel in which it was first served?, A:Nescafe...B:Starbucks...C:Maxwell House...D:Folger's

Shaggy Rogers - Hmm I Kind Of Remember this one at a hotel one time I think it was Maxwell House so let's go with that

[Answer C Is Highlighted]

Shawn K. - You Know What, It Was Maxwell House

Shaggy Rogers - Yes

($200)

Shawn K. - So Far So Good now for $300

[The $300 Question Appears]

Shawn K. - According to legend, William Tell shot an arrow at which fruit on his son's head?, A:Apple...B:Melon...C:Peach...D:Kumquat

Shaggy Rogers - I've heard of This, It was An Apple William shot an arrow with so I'll say A:Apple

[Answer A Is Highlighted]

Shawn K. - It Was An Apple Your Right Again

($300)

Shawn K. - Your doing good Shaggy now let's go for $500, here's the question

[The $500 Question Appears]

Shawn K. - In the fairy tale,who did the mirror declare was"the fairest of them all"?, A:Sleeping Beauty...B:Cinderella...C:Snow White...D:Rapunzel

[Shaggy starts to think]

Shawn K. - Ever read any Fairy Tales Shaggy

Shaggy Rogers - Uh, I Think so hmm, Oh I Got It's Snow White I Remember

[Answer C Is Highlighted]

Shawn K. - Just Like The Mirror said Snow White's the Fairest of Them All

($500)

Shawn K. - Okay Shaggy This is a very important Question you get this right & your Guarrented to leave with at least $1,000 here's the question

[The $1,000 Question Appears]

Shawn K. - Who Is Homer Simpson's mischievous son?, A:Burt...B:Brat...C:Bart...D:Bret

Shaggy Rogers - Like, I know who it is

Shawn K. - You do

Shaggy Rogers - Yeah It's Bart Simpson C

[Answer C Is Highlighted]

Shawn K. - It's Bart Simpson alright you just got $1,000

($1,000)

Shaggy Rogers - Like All Right

[The Lights Go Up For A Quick Second Then Goes Down Again As The Room Turns Dark Blue]

Shawn K. - Shaggy My Man you've done it you just won $1000 now you can't leave with anything less than that how do you feel

Shaggy Rogers - Like, Hungry Man

[The Audience Laughs A Little]

Shawn K. - Ha Ha Of Course well don't worry Shaggy you'll get something to eat soon but 1st we need to go to the question worth $2,000 & here it is

[The $2,000 Question Appears]

Shawn K. - What was the name of the girl gang in the movie "Grease"?, A:Pink Ladies...B:Lavender Ladies...C:G-Birds...D:Blue Birds

[Shaggy Starts To Smile A Little]

Shawn K. - What's with the smile Shaggy

Shaggy Rogers - I Just saw this movie just last week so I Know the answer it's The Pink Ladies A

Shawn K. - Final Answer

Shaggy Rogers - Like, Final Answer Man

[Answer A Is Highlighted]

Shawn K. - Boy, Does watching Movies pay off you got it right

($2,000)

Shawn K. - Were gonna go ahead & take a Commercial Break but when we come back Shaggy's gonna go for $4,000 Don't go away

[Shawn Starts To Talk with Shaggy as Music Starts to Play with the Audience Applauding as The Screen fades to black]

[Commercial Break]

[The Show Returns with A View Of Shaggy Turning His Monitor with The Audience Applauding In The Background]

Shawn K. - Welcome Back To Millionaire Everybody & if your just tuning in Shaggy here just won himself $2,000 & is now 9 Away from The Million.. So Shaggy having A Good Time

Shaggy Rogers - Sure Am Man

Shawn K. - Good, Now I Gotta Ask You Something & It Involves Your Friends Okay

Shaggy Rogers - Yeah

Shawn K. - Well I Gotta Know Which of your friends is your Bestest Friend In The World

Shaggy Rogers - Like I Know Who, The Greatest Dog In The World Scooby Doo we've been through a lot over the years possibly not just a man's best friend but the greatest pal anyone could have

Audience - AWWW

Shawn K. - Wow, Shaggy That is very touching if Scooby was here tonight I betcha he'd be happy to hear you say it next to winning the million

Shaggy Rogers - Well I sure hope so

Shawn K. - Yeah, but besides all that let's get back to the game you got $2,000 right now 9 away from a Million all you lifelines intact you ready to continue

Shaggy Rogers - Ready

Shawn K. - Okay Then, Then let's Play Millionaire

[The Lights go back down as The Room Turns Dark Blue]

Shawn K. - Here comes your next Question

[The $4,000 Question Appears]

Shawn K. - Who played the title role in the movie "Taxi Driver"?, A:Robert De Niro...B:Harvey Keitel...C:Al Pacino...D:James Caan

Shaggy Rogers - Huh Title Role, Shawn I might of seen this movie before but I can't remember who got the title role I'm stumped

Shawn K. - Okay, Any Idea of what your leaning towards to

[Shaggy starts Thinking for a moment]

Shaggy Rogers - Well I was Leaning Towards Either Al Pacino or Robert De Niro... But I'm just not sure

Shawn K. - Need I Remind you Shaggy you have 3 Lifelines so if your not so sure maybe now would be the perfect time to use one

Shaggy Rogers - Hmm, Like You know what why not let's use that 50:50 & Narrow it down

Shawn K. - Okay's Let's do it... Computer please take away 2 of the wrong answers leaving Shaggy 1 Wrong Answer & the Correct One

[Answers C & D Are Eliminated]

Shawn K. - It's Either A Or B One of your answers is still up there

Shaggy Rogers - Like, that settles it I'm gonna say A:Robert De Niro, Final Answer

[Answer A Is Highlighted]

Shawn K. - Gotta love that 50:50 you just got $4,000

Shaggy Rogers - HA HAAA

($4,000)

[The Lights Go Up & Go Back Down Again with the Room Turning Dark Blue Again]

Shawn K. - Aren't you glad you used the 50:50

Shaggy Rogers - Uh Huh

Shawn K. - Me too, Now then let's take a look at this next question worth $8,000

[The $8,000 Question Appears]

Shawn K. - The ANC is a political party in which country?, A:India...B:South Africa...C:Sri Lanka...D:Kuwait

[Shaggy starts to Think with a Serious Look On His Face]

Shawn K. - Ever heard of A Political Party Shaggy

Shaggy Rogers - Not Really

Shawn K. - Ooh well that can't be good.. so what do you plan on doing

Shaggy Rogers - Uuuh You know what I'm not gonna risk wasting another lifeline & just take a wild guess

Shawn K. - Woah, Are you sure Shaggy remember 1 wrong answer & the game's over

Shaggy Rogers - Like I know but like they always say either go big or go home so why not might as well try right

Shawn K. - Well I can't argue with that so what's your answer

[Shaggy starts to think again]

Shaggy Rogers - Shawn I'm gonna go ahead & say... B:South Africa

Shawn K. - Final Answer

[Shaggy takes a deep breath]

Shaggy Rogers - Yes Final Answer

[Answer B is Highlighted]

Shawn K. - Shaggy says it's B... Shaggy, Guess What

Shaggy Rogers - What

Shawn K. - You made a wild guess & it paided off your right

[Shaggy raises his arms into the air]

($8,000)

Shawn K. - Oh Man, The Game Goes On

[The Lights Go Back Down]

Shawn K. - Shaggy I gotta admit you scared me their for a second

Shaggy Rogers - I Did, well Sorry Man

Shawn K. - No Need you got $8,000 anyhow so were good but now let's look at this 7 away from The Million & 2 lifelines now let's take a look at the $16,000 Question & here it comes

[The $16,000 Question Appears]

Shawn K. - In the 1983 film "The Big Chill" who played the corpse in the opening credit sequence?, A:Kevin Costner...B:Mel Gibson...C:Tom Hanks...D:Richard Gere

Shaggy Rogers - Like, Man I never heard of this movie before but the title of the movie sounds pretty spooky

Shawn K. - What oh no it's not a scary movie it's a Comedy-Drama Movie actually so no need to worry but what you should be worrying about is that their's $7,000 hanging on the balance of this question

Shaggy Rogers - Sheesh Don't Remind Me... Hmm What To Do, What To Do (He Snaps His Finger) Like, I Got It let's Ask The Audience maybe they can help

Audience - YEAAAAAAHH

Shawn K. - Good Thinking

[The Lights Go Up As the Room Turns Normal As Music Starts To play]

Shawn K. - Okay Audience Shaggy Needs Your Help So On your Keypads Choose Either A,B,C,or D & if you are ready vote now

[The Lights On The Floor Starts to go around as The Audience starts to place their Votes on their Keypads]

French Announcer - One Ask the Audience Later

A:26%  
>B:5%<br>C:40%  
>D:29%<p>

Shawn K. - The Results Look Close But 40% of The Audience thinks it C:Tom Hanks, but it's your call Shaggy

[Shaggy starts Thinking about The Results From the Audience Poll]

Shaggy Rogers - Well Shawn I know it looks close but I was actually leaning towards Tom Hanks anyhow

Shawn K. - You were

Shaggy Rogers - Like, Yeah so If 40% of The Audience thinks it C then I might as well go for Tom Hanks

Shawn K. - Okay... I gotta ask you... Is That your Final Answer

Shaggy Rogers - Like, Final Answer

[Answer C Is Highlighted]

Shanw K. - Shaggy

Shaggy Rogers - Yeah

Shawn K. - You Had $8,000 & Now... You Have $1,000 It Was Kevin Costner

[Answer A Is Highlighted In Green]

Shaggy Rogers - Zoinks

Shawn K. - Well Shaggy goes to show you Never trust your Instincts & I gotta say for the 26% of the audience let's just say you got lucky

[Shawn Grabs A Check for $1,000 & Hands It To Shaggy]

Shawn K. - Well Shaggy you do have $1,000 that's more than what you came in here with, thanks for playing

[Shaggy Grabs The Check & starts to Shake Shawn's Hand]

Shawn K. - Oh & Shaggy Tell Your Pal Scooby I said Hi & just between you & me your a cool guy

Shaggy K. - Like, Thanks... & Don't worry I will

[The Audience starts to Applaud as Shaggy exits The Stage With $1,000]

TOTAL PRIZE MONEY  
>($1,000)<p>

[Shawn makes his way back to where he 1st stood at]

Shawn K. - Well Shaggy gave it a try but it didn't pay off but despite that he still has $1,000 in his pocket & I wish him luck in the future... all right were gonna take another break & when we come back these 9 players left remaining will play Fastest Finger yet again to see who plays for The $1,000,000 Next Find Out After you watch this

[The Audience Start To Applaud as The Lights start to spin around as The Screen Goes Black]

[Commercial Break]

[The Show Returns with The Audience Still Applauding as The Camera zooms in on Shawn]

Shawn K. - Welcome Back To Millionaire Everybody glad you could stick around because our very 1st contestant Shaggy ended his game with $1,000 it's not a huge amount but it's good for something... anyways we still have 9 hopefuls left to take his place so players get those fingers ready cause here's come the next Fastest Finger Question

[The Lights Go Up As The Fastest Finger Music Plays]

Shawn K. - Starting from 2005 Put These Superstars In Order They Won Money In The Bank & Cashing it In To Become Champion?

[The Lights Start Flashing Around The Set]

Shawn K. - The Miz,Edge,Rob Van Dam,CM Punk

[All 9 of The Contestants Starts Locking in their answers as The Lights continue to flash around the set for the next 5 seconds then they stop]

Shawn K. - Well That Went By pretty Fast... But Anyways let's put these answers in the correct starting from 2005, 1st We Have: Edge...Rob Van Dam...CM Punk...& Finally... The Miz that's the correct order now let's see who got it with in the fastest time

Nikolai Volkoff - X

Timmy Turner - X

Crow Hogan - X

Misty Waterflower - 4.21

Katara - X

The Red Guy - X

Alicia Marquez - X

Finn - 5.15

Dr Eggman - 1.87

Shawn K. - And It's The Genius Himself Dr Eggman

Dr Eggman - YEEEESS

[Eggman Leaps out of his Chair with Excitment & Shake Shawn's Hand].

Shawn K. - Congratulations Dr Eggman... Let's go play for The Million

[The Audience starts gto Applaud as Both Eggman & Shawn walk towards Their Seats As The Lights Dim Down on them]

Shawn K. - So...Our 2nd Contestant to play this Game is the Main Villain of the hit Video Game Series Sonic The Hedgehog, Glad to have you here Eggman

Dr Eggman - Glad to be Here Shawn

Shawn K. - Nice Mustache by the way

Dr Eggman - Oooh Thank You Glad You Noticed

Shawn K. - So Tell me a little bit about yourself what was your History with the Sonic Series for the past 20 Years

Dr Eggman - Hmm Let's See Well What Can I Say 20 Years have gone by so fast to think it was only yesterday when Sonic The Hedgehog 1 For Sega Genesis made it's Debut in 1991 & Of Course I Was in that game but back them I was called by the name Dr Robotnik during that time

Shawn Krebs - I think we get that because some of us happen to be around for the past 20 Years involving Sonic The Hedgehog get it

Dr Eggman - (Sarcasticly) Oh Yeah, How Could I Forget

[Audience Laughs A Little]

Shawn K. - Well, besides all that what do you plan on doing if you win the million here tonight

Dr Eggman - Simple, Buy Some More Parts to help me expand my Eggman Empire that's what I plan to do

Shawn K. - Of Course & Um I Also Understand that you have an I.Q. of 275 Correct

Dr Eggman - That's Right not only am I an amazing Scientist but I'm also a smart Professor so I'll definently have no problem winning the million tonight

Shawn K. - Good for you Eggman... So anyways let's get down to buisness you know about the rules, you know about the lifelines so I gotta ask you are you ready

Dr Eggman - I Sure Am, Let's Begin

Shawn K. - Audience are you ready

Audience - YEAAAH

Shawn K. - Oh They're ready all right Let's Play Millionaire

[The Lights Go Down As The Room Turns Blue As the Audience Continue to Applaud]

Shawn K. - Let's put that I.Q. of yours to the test with this Question worth $100

[The $100 Question Appears]

Shawn K. - What is the shortest month of the year?, A:January...B:February...C:March...D:April

Dr Eggman - B:February Final Answer

[Answer B Is Highlighted]

Shawn K. - He Answered very quickly there.. & It worked he got it right

($100)

Dr Eggman - Too Easy

Shawn K. - Boy I'll Say..Now For $200

[The $200 Question Appears]

Shawn K. - Which Vegetable is associated with Halloween?, A:Carrot...B:Eggplant...C:Pumpkin...D:Turnip

Dr Eggman - I Believe it's a Pumpkin so I'll say C

[Answer C Is Highlighted]

Shawn K. - Pumpkins Equal Halloween

($200)

Shawn K. - So far so good going for $300 now

[The $300 Question Appears]

Shawn K. - Who is Mr Hyde's more respectable "other half"?, A:Mrs Hyde...B:Dr Kildare...C:Dr Finlay...D:Dr Jekyll

Dr Eggman - I Actually read this Novel the title says "Dr Jekyll & Mr Hyde" so I'll say D:Dr Jekyll

[Answer D Is Highlighted]

Shawn K. - It's Dr Jekyll Alright your right again

($300)

Shawn K. - Going for $500 here & Eggman looks smooth at the moment

[The $500 Question Appears]

Shawn K. - What is at the center of our solar system?, A:Moon...B:Sun...C:Earth...D:Mercury

Dr Eggman - Now this is too easy as well It's The Sun that's at the center of our solar system so let's go for B:Sun

[Answer B Is Highlighted]

Shawn K. - It's The Sun, your right for the 4th time in a row

($500)

Shawn K. - Boy For A Evil Genius you sure are smart

Dr Eggman - Why Thank You

Shawn K. - Okay Eggman this is for $1,000 you get this right you can't leave with anything less than that might as well take a look at it

[The $1,000 Question Appears]

Shawn K. - Which of these animals grow ivory?, A:Rhinoceros...B:Elk...C:Walrus...D:Warthog

Dr Eggman - I'm gonna say C:Walrus Final Answer

[Answer C Is Highlighted]

Shawn K. - Again quick with the answer... & Once Again it actually works you just won a Thousand Dollars

($1,000)

[The Lights Go Up For A Quick Second Then Goes Down Again As The Room Turns Dark Blue]

Shawn K. - Man, you really flew those Questions like they were nothing

Dr Eggman - Well What did I tell you I Have an I.Q. of 275 so of course I wouldn't have any trouble & I plan to keep it that way

Shawn K. - Good Luck with that

[The Audience laughs a little as The Money Chart appears on The Right Side of the screen]

Shawn K. - But Anywho you have $1,000 it's yours to keep no matter what, 10 Away from The Million you still have All Of your Lifelines & here we go for $2,000

[The $2,000 Question Appears]

Shawn K. - Which Actor is Shirley MacLaine's famous brother?, A:George Hamilton...B:Warren Beatty...C:Robert Redford...D:Robert Wagner

Dr Eggman - Hmm... I Believe Shirley's Famous Brother was Warren Beatty

Shawn K. - You Wanna make that your Final Answer

Dr Eggman - B:Warren Beatty Final Answer

[Answer B Is Highlighted]

Shawn K. - It's the Right Answer You just Got $2,000

Dr Eggman - Thank You

($2,000)

[The Lights Go Down Again]

Shawn K. - Only 9 More Questions Left, Keep This Up Eggman cause here's the $4,000 Question

[The $4,000 Question Appears]

Shawn K. - Which of these is a vampire bat particularly attracted to?, A:Blood...B:Fruit...C:Insects...D:Birds

Dr Eggman - HA That's An Easy one it's what we have in our Body it's A:Blood Final Answer

[Answer A Is Highlighted]

Shawn K. - I Must Drink your Blood... Just Kidding your Right again

($4,000)

[The Lights Go Down Yet Again]

Shawn K. - Eggman's Got $4,000 right now & here's come the next Question worth Double That Amount

[The $8,000 Question Appears]

Shawn K. - Who wrote the novel "A Tale of Two Cities"?, A:R.L. Stevenson...B:H.G. Wells...C:Charles Dickens...D:Jane Austen

Dr Eggman - It's so Obvious The Author of this Novel was The Same guy who wrote A Christmas Carol It's C:Charles Dickens

Shawn K. - Final

Dr Eggman - Final

[Answer C Is Highlighted]

Shawn K. - Got this one too you just got $8,000

Dr Eggman - Naturally

($8,000)

Shawn K. - We're gonna ahead & take another break but when we come back Dr Eggman goes for $16,000 he's 7 away from The Million & still has all his Lifeline will be right back]

[The Audience Starts Applauding As Shawn Starts to Talk with Dr Eggman as The Screen Fades Black]

[Commercial Break]

[The Show Returns with A Zoom In On The Glass Floor As The Audience Continues to Applaud]

Shawn K. - Were Back Everybosy & During The Break I was talking to Dr Eggman & I was just saying how impressive he's doing right now getting 8 Questions Correct with Ease & still hasn't used a Lifeline, Now Isn't that Impressive or what

[The Starts To Applaud some more]

Dr Eggman - Oh thank You People Your To Kind but he's right you know

Shawn K. - So Eggman I have to admit That I.Q. of yours is really helping you out do you think you have a chance to win the million

Dr Eggman - What do you think

Shawn K. - (He thinks for a moment) Oh yeah ha ha silly me I think you might have a chance after all... But anyways let's back to the game all right now you have $8,000 your halfway to the million All Lifelines still so you ready to continue

Dr Eggman - Indeed

Shawn K. - Very Well then let's play Millionaire

[The Lights Go Back Down as The Room turns Dark Blue]

Shawn K. - Okay Eggman For $16,000 here's your next question

[The $16,000 Question Appears]

Shawn K. - By what name is nitrous oxide gas sometimes known?, A:Tear Gas...B:Mustard Gas...C:Methane Gas...D:Laughing Gas

Dr Eggman - Now That's A Simple Question The Answer is D:Laughing Gas Final Answer

[Answer D Is Highlighted]

Shawn K. - You know I could use a good laugh right about now cause you just got $16,000

($16,000)

Dr Eggman - Go Me, Go Me, Your A Genius, Your A Genius

[The Lights Go Down Again]

Shawn K. - Nice Victory Dance Eggman, but were not out of the woods yet only 6 more questions & were gonna play for $32,000 you excited

Dr Eggman - How would I know I mean I have a feeling I'm gonna win it so why bother asking

[The Audience Laughs A Little]

Shawn K. - Rriiiiight... Let's just see the $32,000 Question okay

[The $32,000 Question Appears]

Shawn K. - Which Dickens chatracter teaches Oliver Twist how to pick pockets?, A:Bob Cratchit...B:Mr Micawber...C:The Artful Dodger...D:Bluto

Dr Eggman - I know this one cause I actually have this novel as well so my answer is C: The Artful Dodger

Shawn K. - Hold on a second, remember if you miss this you lose $15,000 & drop back to $1,000 but I'm just saying

Dr Eggman - I'm pretty Sure on this one so I'll say C:The Artful Dodger Final Answer

[Answer C Is Highlighted]

Shawn K. - Well Dr Eggman I can tell you this you had $16,000... & Now...You Have $32,000

($32,000)

[Dr Eggman Makes A Huge Smile On His Face as The Lights Go Down Again with The Room going Completly Dark]

[Shawn Pulls out A Check for $32,000 as The Camera Zooms in on It]

Shawn K. - Here it is big guy A Check for $32,000 with your name on it it's all yours

Dr Eggman - Why Thank You, I'll Take it from Here

[Just before Dr Eggman Grabs The Check Shawn's Swipes it away from him]

Shawn K. - Hold It Eggman now it's true that your Guarrented $32,000 but you can't take it righ now cause we still have 5 Mire Questions To Answers]

[A Sweat Drops On Eggman's Face]

Dr Eggman - Oh Yeah Silly Me I guess I Forgot

Shawn K. - Yeeah I'll bet but anways were going for $64,000 right now & the best you have nothing to lose from here, might as well play it, so if your ready here comes the question

[The $64,000 Question Appears]

Shawn K. - Which salad is made from diced apples, celery & walnuts in mayonnaise?, A:Caesar...B:Savoy...C:Ritz...D:Waldorf

[After Dr Eggman sees the Question his Face starts to look Pale]

Shawn K. - Hey Eggman what's wrong you look a little pale

Dr Eggman - Uuuuuuh Shawn please don't laugh but Uh I actually don't know this answer

[Shawn stays silent for a second then Starts Laughing really loud much to Dr Eggman's Embaressment]

Dr Eggman - SHAWN

Shawn K. - He He Sorry Dr Eggman Sometimes I can't help myself & don't worry it won't happen again...But Are You Saying that you don't know the answer

Dr Eggman - (Sigh) Afraid Not, I'm Mostly A Scientist Not A Chef or Food Expert so yeah they're you go

Shawn K. - Well Dr Eggman Don't worry cause Remember you still have All 3 Of Your Lifelines so if you need some help I figured now's the time to get some

Dr Eggman - Hmm All Right but You Know I Have An Idea I'm gonna use The Phone A Friend

Shawn K. - Okay so who do you want to call

Dr Eggman - A Fellow Scientist & Close Friend of Mine Heinz Doofenshmirtz

Shawn K. - Heinz Huh, So What do you & Heinz have in relationship

Dr Eggman - Well Were Both Evil Scientists, Were Smart, & Heinz always help me out on some very difficult situations

Shawn K. - Oh Does He

Dr Eggman - Yep

Shawn K. - Ok well Than Let's go ahead & Hook The Cartoon Hotline & let's get Heinz Doofenshmirtz on the line

[The Phone Starts Ringing]

Heinz Doofenshmirtz - (Voice) Hello Heinz Doofenshmirtz Here What's your Evil Pleasure

Shawn K. - Hello Heinz

Heinz Doofenshmirtz - (Voice) Yes

Shawn K. - Hey There This Shawn K. From Millionaire How's It Going

Heinz Doofenshmirtz - (Voice) Oh Hello Shawn Just Fine Really But Not Doing Since I've been Defeated By Perry The Platypus yet Again

[The Audience Laughs A Little]

Shawn K. - I See Well Anyways We Have Somebody that you know in The Studio Right Now

Heinz Doofenshmirtz - (Voice) Really, Who

Shawn K. - Why Don't You Say Hi Big Guy

Dr Eggman - Hi Heinz Remember Me

Heinz Doofenshmirtz - (Voice) [Gasp] Eggman Is That You

Dr Eggman - Who Do You Think

Heinz Doofenshmirtz - (Voice) Wow What A Surprise How's It Going

Dr Eggman - Well you know Evil Buisness as Usual you Know

Shawn K. - Hmm Well Anyways Heinz Let Me Explain What's Going On Eggman's doing really good right now He's Won $32,000 & He's Going for $64,000 but he needs your help on This Question think you can Help

Heinz Doofenshmirtz - (Voice) Anything For Eggman He's My Buddy.. Evil Buddy that is

[The Audience Laughs A Little]

Shawn K. - Okay So Listen Heinz, Eggman's Gonna Read you a Question & 4 Possible Answers One of them's the right answer, Okay

Heinz Doofenshmirtz - (Voice) Got It

Shawn K. - All Right, The Next Voice you'll be hearing is Eggman & Eggman you have 30 seconds & your time starts...Now

[The 30 Second Clock Appears]

Dr Eggman - Heinz, Which salad is made from diced apples, celery & walnuts in mayonnaise?, A:Caesar...B:Savoy...C:Ritz...D:Waldorf, 18 Seconds

Heinz Doofenshmirtz - (Voice) I Know This One cause I actually made this salad it's Waldorf Salad

Dr Eggman - How Sure Are You

Heinz Doofenshmirtz - (Voice) At Least 100% Sure

Dr Eggman - Okay then Thanks Again Heinz

Heinz Doofenshmirtz - (Voice) Always A Pleasure for someone my Level so Good Luck & Don't Screw Up

Dr Eggman - Don't worry I Won't Bye

[The Phone Disconnects as The Clock stops at 6 Seconds & Vanishes]

Dr Eggman - Well if Heinz's 100% on Waldorf Then I'll go with Heinz's Choice & say D:Waldorf

Shawn K. - Final Answer

Dr Eggman - Final Answer

[Answer D Is Highlighted]

Shawn K. - Heinz's Just Helped You Out Again You Just got $64,000

Dr Eggman - YES Thank You Heinz

($64,000)

[The Lights Go Up For A Quick Second Then Goes Back Down Again]

[Shawn Pulls out The Check for $64,000]

Shawn K. - $64,000 Right Here Eggman Good Job

Dr Eggman - Thank You But I should Thank Heinz for this

Shawn K. - You Should He's The One That Provided The Correct Answer Duuuh

[The Audience Laughs A Little as The Money Chart Appears On The Right Side Of The Screen]

Shawn K. - Besides That What's Done Is Done Your Now 4 Away From The Million & Still 2 Lifelines If You Need Them & Here we Go For $125,000

[The $125,000 Question Appears]

Shawn K. -What did Vice President Marshall say this country needed?, A:Revolution...B:Belief in itself...C:Good five cent cigar...D:Mcdonald's

Dr Eggman - Now This One I don't need to worry cause I actually remember hearing about this something that I'm familiar with & the thing that country needed was A Good five cent cigar so I'll make my Final Answer C:Good five cent cigar

[Answer C Is Highlighted]

Shawn K. - Anybody Got A Cigar I Could Smoke On

[Audience Laughs A Little]

Shawn K. - Just Kidding But What I Do Have For You Eggman Is A Check For $125,000 YOur Right Again

($125,000)

[The Lights Go Back Up Then Back Down Again]

Shawn K. - Dr Eggman you are on fire tonight You've managed to reach The Six Figure Amount $125,000 take a look

[Shawn Sticks Out The Check for $125,000]

Dr Eggman - That Sure Is A Lot Of Money

Shawn K. - It Sure Is

Dr Eggman - Can I Take It

Shawn K. - What, No that Be Stealing besides Look how close you are to the million

[The Money Chart Appears on The Right Side Of The Screen]

Shawn K. - Just 3 More Questions Left Then You'll be a Millionaire Okay but we're going for a Quarter Of A Million Dollars & SHould you miss you'll $93,000 & Drop Back To $32,000 Okay... But you still have 2 Lifelines if you want to use them all right

Dr Eggman - I Know, I Know Don't Remind Me Sheeeesh

Shawn K. - [Sigh] Let's Forget This Weirdness & take a look at the $250,000 Question

[The $250,000 Question Appears]

Shawn K. - In which US city was the first hospital opened on February 11, 1752?, A:Philadelphia...B:Baltimore...C:Cleveland...D:Richmond

[Dr Eggman Starts Thinking About The Question]

Shawn K. - What's going through that mind of yours Eggman

Dr Eggman - I think I might of heard of this before but I just can't remember which US City opened it

Shawn K. - That's odd & I thought you had an I. 275

Dr Eggman - I Do but with this much money at risk & all this Dramatic Music Playing the Pressure's Finally Gotten To Me So I'm just not so sure about this one

[The Lifeline Chart Appears with the Phone A Friend Covered with A Giant Red X]

Shawn K. - You still have 2 Lifelines of course, you can use one of them right now or did you have something else in mind

Dr Eggman - Hmmm You know What Let's Go Ahead & Ask The Audience & gets some help

Shawn K. - Sounds like a Good Idea

[The Lights Go Up As The Room Turns Normal As Music Starts To Play]

Shawn K. - Audience Dr Eggman Needs Your Help On Your Keypads Choose Either A,B,C or D & if you are ready vote now

[The Lights On The Floor starts to go around as The Audience starts to place their Votes on their Keypads]

French Announcer - One Ask the Audience Later

A:19%  
>B:37%<br>C:28%  
>D:16%<p>

Shawn K. - Again the Results Look Close but 37% of The Audience thinks it's Baltimore, Does that Help Eggman

Dr Eggman - Uuuhh Not Really, So How many Lifelines do I have Right Now

Shawn K. - Just One Actually which is the 50:50

Dr Eggman - You Know What Let's Use It & see if it helps some more

Shawn K. - Sure We can do that, Computer would you please take away 2 of The Wrong Answers leaving Him 1 Wrong Answer & The Correct One

[Answers B & C Are Eliminated]

Shawn K. - Oh My Looks Like the Audience was Wrong Again But That Leaves Answers A & D for you to choose from

[Dr Eggman Stares at The Question looking very Serious as he Starts To Think]

Dr Eggman - When I saw this I 1st Thought that it was Philadelphia then of course the Pressure kicked in you know

Shawn K. - Yeah I Know, Pressure's No Joke Especially with all this Money at stake But I Should Tell You If You Miss you'll loose $93,000 okay but you can Walk Away with $125,000 if you don't want to go for it

Dr Eggman - (Takes A Deep Breath & Sighs) No... I'm Gonna Go For It

Audience - (Gasp)

Shawn K. - Woah, Gutsy Move Your Making Eggman but It's your call... So What's your Answer

[Dr Eggman Looks Over The Answers One More Time]

Dr Eggman - I'm Gonna Go with My Gut & Say...A:Philadelphia

Shawn K. - Okay... This That Your..Final Answer

Dr Eggman - (He Closes His Eyes & Holds His Hands Together In Prayer Form) Yes

[Answer A Is Highlighted]

Shawn K. - Dr Eggman

[Dr Eggman Is Seen Sweating A Little Waiting For What's About To Happen

Shawn K. - You Had $125,000... & Now... You Have...

[Dr Eggman Looks At Shawn For A Brief Second still Looking Scared]

Shawn K. - TWO HUNDERED & FIFTY THOUSAND DOLLARS

[Dr Eggman Raises His Arms In The Air]

Dr Eggman - YYEEEEESS

($250,000)

[Dr Eggman Now Places His Hands On His Head Knowing What Just Happened much to His Excitment]

Shawn K. - Eggman Has Won $250,000 Only 2 Away From The Million & He Goes For $500,000 When We Come Back

[The Audience Starts To Applaud As Shawn Starts To Congratulate Dr Eggman On His Amazing Triumph As The Screen Fades To Black]

[Commercial Break]

[The Show Returns With A View Of Dr Eggman All Relaxed Holding A Check for $250,000]

Shawn K. - Welcome Back & If Your Just Tooning In Dr Eggman Took A Huge Risk & Managed to win A Quarter Of A Million Dollars

[The Audience Starts To Applauid Really Loud]

Shawn K. - How Are You Feeling Eggman

Dr Eggman - Kind Of Both Shocked & Excited Because Now I Have $250,000 In My Grasp & It's all because of this Show I LOVE MILLIONAIRE

[The Audience Starts Applauding Again]

Shawn K. - There you go now That's Something We Like To See On This Show...But In Any Event Were Very Happy For You Eggman... Anyways you have $250,000 Right Away

[The Money Chart Appears On The Right Side Of The Screen]

Shawn K. - Only 2 More Questions To Becoming A Millionaire & You Have No Lifelines Left So Your On Your Own From Here, & Should you miss here you'll lose $218,000 & Fall Back To $32,000 All Right... So You Ready To Continue

Dr Eggman - Ready

Shawn K. - Nice, Then Let's Play Millionaire

[The Lights Go Back Down As The Room Turns Dark Yet Again]

Shawn K. - This is for A Half A Million Dollars Eggman Take A Look

[The $500,000 Question Appears]

Shawn K. - Who was the first "White Anglo-Saxon Protestant" born in the New World in 1587?, A:Virgina Dare...B:Abigail Adams...C:Ben Franklin's mother...D:Betsy Ross

[Dr Eggman starts to look At That Question & Smiles a Little]

Dr Eggman - You Wanna Know Something Shawn

Shawn K. - What

Dr Eggman - I may Have an I.Q. Of 275 so I'm pretty sure I know this Answer

Shawn K. - That's Good

Dr Eggman - But Then Again I Can't Always Be Right So If My Instincts are Wrong it'll cost me $218,000

Shawn K. - Now That's Bad

Dr Eggman - And You know What $250,000 is a lot of Money for me & it can really help me out... So Shawn Hand Me The Check for $250,000 I'm gonna Walk Away

Shawn K. - Final Decision

Dr Eggman - Yep I'm outta Here

[The Audience Applaud As The Lights Go Back Up]

Shawn K. - I Don't blame you Eggman $250,000 is A lot to risk on but just for the heck if you had chosen to go for it what would you have said

Dr Eggman - Hmm... I Would've Said D:Betsy Ross

[Answer D Is Highlighted]

Shawn K. - Okay & Had you have Gone On & Said D...You would've lost $218,000 it was A:Virgina Dare

[Answer A Is Highlighted In Green]

Dr Eggman - (Whew)

Shawn K. - So you did The Right Thing & Now Your Walking Out Of Here with $250,000

[Shawn Grabs The Check For $250,000 Hands It To Dr Eggman & Starts Shaking His Hand]

Shawn K. - Good Luck With Life Eggman

Dr Eggman - Don't Worry I Will, Catch You Later

[Dr Eggman Exits The Room As The Audience Continue to Applaud]

TOTAL PRIZE MONEY

($250,000)

[Shawn makes his way back to where he stood at The Start of the Show]

Shawn K. - Oh Boy You Talk About Making Some Big Money Dr Eggman Made A Huge Bundle Of It by Winning A Quarter Of A Million Dollars The Highest Amount Given Away Thus Far & This Is The 1st Episode so Isn't That Amazing...But Anywho We still have 8 More Players ready to start their Run for The Million & After The Way Dr Eggman Played there really gonna try their best to make it so let's not keep them waiting here's the next Fastest Finger Question

[The Lights Go Up As The Fastest Finger Music Starts To Play]

Shawn K. - Put The Following Disney Movies In Order Of Their Release Date?

[The Lights Start Flashing Around The Set]

Shawn K. - The Fox & The Hound, The Little Mermaid, Peter Pan, Snow White

[The Remaining 8 Contestants are seen Locking In Their Answers for The Next 5 Seconds Then The Lights Go Back Up]

Shawn K. - Again It Went By Fast...But Any event Let's But the Answers in Order Of Their Release Date & We Have... Snow White... Then Peter Pan...Followed By The Fox & The Hound & Finally...The Little Mermaid, Okay That's The Correct Order Now Let's See Who Got It Right Within The Fastest Time

Nikolai Volkoff - 4.66

Timmy Turner - X

Crow Hogan - X

Misty Waterflower - 3.89

Katara - X

The Red Guy - 3.07

Alicia Marquez - 3.12

Finn - X

Shawn K. - And the Wiiner Is The Red Guy with 3.07

The Red Guy - Oooh ho ho ho ho Glory

[The Red Guy leaps from his seat & butt walks towards Shawn]

The Red Guy - Why Helloooo Shawn

Shawn K. - Hi Red, Ready To Play For The Million Dollars

The Red Guy - YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT

Shawn K. - Very Well Let's Go

[Both Shawn & The Red Guy Walk Over to the Hot Seat As The Lights Shine Down On Them]

Shawn K. - So, The Red Guy is The 3rd Contestant Of The Night & Red you know what they say 3rd Time's The Charm Right

The Red Guy - You Talking To Me

[The Audience Laughs A Little]

Shawn K. - Oo-Kay Well I Know Your Really Eager to Play The Game So I Just Want To Ask Are You Ready

The Red Guy - Oooh Why Yes I'M READY

Shawn K. - Ouch A Little Loud, Audience Are You Ready

Audience - YEAAAAHH

Shawn K. - Then let's Play Millionaire With The Red Guy

[The Lights Go Down As The Room Turns Light Blue As The Audience Continue To Applaud]

Shawn K. - For $100

[The $100 Question Appears]

Shawn K. - In which state is the city of Las Vegas?, A:California...B:Nevada...C:Texas...D:New Jersey

The Red Guy - Ooh I Actually Know this One It's Nevada that's Home to LAS VEGAS so I'll Say B

[Answer B Is Highlighted]

Shawn K. - It's Las Vegas, Nevada You Are Correct

($100)

Shawn K. - Now For $200

[The $200 Question Appears]

Shawn K. - Which of these flowers is not planted as a bulb?, A:Tulip...B:Daffodill...C:Marigold...D:Narcissus

The Red Guy - I know this one The Flower that's not Planted as a bulb is C:MARIGOLD

[Answer C Is Highlighted]

Shawn K. - Your Right Again For $200

($200)

[Just Before They Could Start The 3rd Question The Lights Go Up As A Huge Horn Goes Off]

The Red Guy - AAAAHH What Was That

Shawn K. - Sorry Red But That Means Times Up For Today So Were gonna have to finish this game Tomorrow

The Red Guy - AWW Nuts

Shawn K. - But In Any Event Not Only Will The Red Guy Come Back He Will Also Be Joined By 10 New Cartoons Randomly Chosen from all over The Cartoon World, & They Are

[The Scene Switches To The 10 Names For The Next Episode]

Shawn K. - Anne Chan...Professor Utonium...Heffer Wolfe...John Darling...Lee Clark...Mung Daal...Meg Griffin...Leshawna...Thristan Taylor...& Dick Dastardly

[The Scene Switches Back To Shawn K. Now Standing Next To The Red Guy]

Shawn K. - So Be Sure You Check Out The Next Episode As The Red Guy will Continue His Run For $1,000,000... Will He Do It Or Will He Get Sidetracked... You'll just have to wait & see but until From The World Of Cartoons I'm Shawn K. Saying Thanks For Watching & Good Night

[The Audience Starts To Applaud As Both Shawn & The Red Guy Wave To Everybody As The Credits Starts Rolling On The Screen]

Shawn K. - Remember Folks This Is Just A Parody Of The Show Millionaire So All The Things You Just Saw Does Not Belong To Me But To Their Respective Owners...Thank You For Your Time

[Shawn Fades Out Of The Scene As The Screen Goes Black Thus Ending The Episode]

[Quick Note - There You Have It Ladies & Germs The Very 1st Episode Of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire Cartoon Edition Is Complete & Boy it Took Me A Month To Finish So I Hope You Guys Enjoy This But For Now I'm Gonna Be Taking A Little Break From Fanfiction Writing But Just For A Little While cause there's A Lot More Projects Needed to be done so until then Read & Review & I Hope To Hear From You Soon]


	2. Gohan's Run To A Million Dollars Part 1

Well Folks It's Been A While Since I've Done A Fanfic Involving Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, But I've Had This Idea For A While & I Think It's Time I Make It A Real Story. But Just Remember I Only Own My OC's That's All.

* * *

><p>Our story begins inside a dark room, when suddenly the lights come on &amp; go up revealing the set for Millionaire. And just then a familiar 18 year old &amp; host of the show Shawn K. walks in through the usual gate with a smile on his face.<p>

"Hi folks, nice of you to drop by." Shawn said. "As you know I'm Shawn K. the host of Cartoon Millionaire, & today I plan to treat you all with a very special segment.

He then starts to walk towards one of the fastest finger montiors to his left as he said. "For the past 493 episodes, we have given wins millions & millions of cash to lucky & hopeful toons. Some of which with winning a check for One Million Dollars. And the only way a contestant has a chance for that kind of money is winning Fastest Finger." And that's when he goes ahead & sits down in one of the chairs.'

"Now take this chair I'm sitting in for example, this is chair #7. And 7 is said to be a lucky number, which of course is. And this is a very noticable spot for us because this chair was once seated by this show's very 1st million dollar winner." Shawn said. "A 12 year old boy named Gohan who at that time just recently defeated Cell & saved the planet. Although lost his father during the Cell Games. During that time he was also in his studies & he came to this show hoping to win some money to start a scholarship. And boy did he ever."

That's when Shawn turns the monitor he was sitting in front of & says. "Now sit back & relax my friends cause at this time, We're going to look back on the day that Gohan went for One Million Dollars & makes history.

* * *

><p>Back from the commercials we see the audience still applauding as we go up to Shawn K. who was standing at his signature spot behind the entrance area.<p>

"Welcome back to Millionaire, & just before the break we saw Professor Keenbeen walk with a check for $75,000. And I should say that money could really come in handy for him for buying new gizmos & gadgets." Shawn said. "But now we have an empty hot seat & these 10 people are going to try & claim that seat for their shot at One Million Dollars. Speaking of contestants, let's meet tonight's 10 players."

Everyone in the studio began to applaud as Shawn began to introduce the 10 players for tonight.

"Scoutmaster Lumpus, Camp Kidney... Kevin Levin, Bellwood... Sandy Cheeks, Bikini Bottom,... Seto Kaiba, Domino City... Lee Kanker, Peach Creek." Shawn said as he now announces the other 5 contestants. "Kitty Katswell, Petropolis... Gohan, Japan... Rocko Wallaby, O-Town USA... Naruto Uzumaki, The Hidden Leaf Village... And Marge Simpson, Springfield Massachucetts."

Once Shawn finished we just now hear the audience continue to applaud all of the contestants while we move around the stage.

"Well guys let me just say congrats on making it this far. Now prepare yourselves cause it's time to see who gets to go for the million next by playing fastest finger first." Shawn said. "Here comes the question, so listen carefully."

Suddenly all the lights go up into the ceiling as Shawn began to read the question.

"Place these WWE wrestlers in the order in which The Undertaker defeated them at WrestleMania, starting with the earliest?" Shawn asked as the light suddenly quick flashed & began to go around the set as Shawn began to read the answers. "Sycho Sid... Ric Flair... Big Bossman... Diesel."

By now all of the contestants began to lock in their answers in order. As we see Marge pushing her buttons, Lumpus not doing anything, Gohan looking down at his screen carefully, & Kitty just finishing up. This whole sequence would continue for another 10 seconds, & then the lights stop flashing meaning everyone is finished.

"Okay, it looks like everybodies finished. So let's go ahead & put all these answers in the correct order starting with the earliest." Shawn said as he began to put the answers in order. "First it was Diesel from 1996.. Followed by Sycho Sid the following year... Then came Big Bossman in 1999... So that only leaves Ric Flair from 2002. And to think The Undertaker is still undefeated at WrestleMania to this day. Anywho, that's the correct order, so let's see who got it right in the fastest time."

Lumpus: XXXXX

Kevin Levin: 9.25

Sandy Cheeks: 6.31

Seto Kaiba: 4.88

Lee Kanker: XXXXX

Kitty Katswell: 5.11

Gohan: 3.01

Rocko Wallaby: XXXXX

Naruto Uzumaki: XXXXX

Marge Simpson: 10.21

"And from those results, the winner is Gohan with 3.01." Shawn said as Gohan excitedly jumps from his seat & runs up to Shawn & gives him a big hug. "Hey, Hey Congratulations Gohan you made it, come on let's go for that million dollars."

With that both Gohan & Shawn walk up to their respective seats in the middle of the stage while the audience continue to applaud them both. Just then the lights start to shine down towards the set as Gohan settles himself in.

"So, Gohan has made it to the hot seat. Coming all the way from Japan to try & win a million dollars." Shawn said. "Again Gohan it's great to have you here today."

"Thanks, glad I could come." Gohan said

"Now Gohan here comes all the way from Japan where I hear is wear mostly all anime is created." Shawn said. "And Dragon Ball Z was one of those animes. First began in 1989 which also saw Gohan make his debut, back then you were just a little kid.

"Yeah.. can't believe it's been so long ago already." Gohan said. "And I still look young."

"That's the magic of cartoons, gives us the power to stay the same for many years. And I can think of a few other cartoons that have the same thing." Shawn said. "Anyways Gohan, back to you. Now uh, there's something I'm sure you didn't know."

"What?" Gohan asked Shawn.

"I actually remember watching you face Cell in the cell games just a few months ago on live broadcast. Of course I was hiding inside my Super Bunker during the games. And when you finished off that android with one huge blast I knew you were very powerful." Shawn said. "I mean because of you, you saved the entire world. That made you a hero."

Suddenly the audience began to applaud for Gohan as he himself rubbed his neck chuckling to himself a little & looking a bit blushed.

"But of course, Hercule had to take the credit of beating Cell even though he didn't do anything." Shawn said.

"Heh Heh... Well you know Mr. Satan, he's the World Champion." Gohan replied.

"True, true. But besides that Gohan, I also heard you lost your father during the Cell Games." Shawn said. "It must've been hard for you I'm betting."

Gohan lowers his head & closes his eyes as he tells Shawn. "It was, yeah." Then Gohan opens his eyes & looks up at Shawn.

"But I know he's in the other world right now watching over me." Gohan said. "So he hasn't left me completley."

"I see, well wherever he is Gohan I'm sure he's watching you play for the million right now." Shawn said while unknown to Gohan we actually see Goku in the audience hiding himself from his son as he giggled a little.

"Probably yeah." Gohan answered.

"And you know speaking of Goku, I remember him being on this show one time." Shawn told Gohan. "He only won A Thousand Dollars though, but he did pretty well for a while."

"Oh yeah, Dad did mention being on Millionaire before the Cell Games." Gohan said.

"Oh I see, well it's a good thing he told you about that." Shawn said. "Now uh, I also hear you do your studies at home."

"That's right, Mom wants me to have a good education." Gohan said. "And right now she wants me to enroll a school, but we need to set up a scholarship first."

"And your hoping to win some money today to set up one?" Shawn asked.

"That's the idea." Gohan answered.

"Well hopefully if all goes planned today, you'll get the money you need for a scholarship." Shawn said. "So best of luck Gohan, & hope that all of your studies pay off."

"I hope your right." Gohan replied.

"Me too. Now of course you know how this works Gohan, the more questions you get right the money you win. And once you reach the $1,000 & $50,000 levels, you'll be gauranteed that much money." Shawn said. "And of course you have those 3 lifelines. The 50:50, Ask The Audience, & Phone A Friend. So Gohan are you ready to do this."

"Ready." Gohan answered.

"Audience are you ready." Shawn asked as the audience respond with huge loud applauds & cheers. "They ready all right, & I'm ready too. So let's play Millionaire with Gohan."

With that all of the lights shine down towards the bottom of the set as the mood changed a little. And the game was underway.

"And so we begin our game with this $100 question, let's take a look." Shawn said as he began to read the 1st question. "A four leafed specimen of which of these plants is considered lucky? A Clover...Cabbage...Willow...Dandelion."

"Hmm.. I think it's a clover. Yeah, will go with Clover." Gohan said as the answer Clover gets highlighted.

"It's a Clover you got a $100." Shawn said as the audience applaud Gohan for that correct answer.

($100)

"Easiest $100 you ever made right there Gohan." Shawn said. "Onto the next question for $200."

With that the next question comes up as Shawn begins to read it. "Which of these is not a reptile? Turtle...Mole...Lizard...Snake."

"It's got to be Mole, so I'll say B." Gohan told Shawn as answer B gets highlighted in orange.

"It's Mole, your right again." Shawn said as Gohan gave a thumb up.

($200)

"You must've learned that from your studies." Shawn said to Gohan.

"I guess you could say that." Gohan said with a chuckle.

"Yeah... now let's keep going foward with this $300 question." Shawn said as he began to read the 3rd question of the game. "What does a claustrophobic person fear? Confined Spaces...Cats...Open Spaces... Fire Clowns On Unicycles."

Just then both Gohan & the entire audience burst into laughter after hearing that last answer.

"Ha Ha Ha, well I know which one is not right." Gohan said.

"Me too." Shawn added.

"But, I think it means Confined Spaces. Final." Gohan said as the answer he said gets highlighted.

"That's what it means, you got $300." Shawn said.

($300)

The audience began to applaud some more for Gohan as he smiled to himself. "This is fun."

"Boy I'll say, & the fun shall continue with question 4. Worth $500." Shawn said as he then starts to read out the next question to Gohan. "What is at the center of our solar system? Moon...Sun...Earth...Mercury."

"It's the sun for sure." Gohan said as the answer he said gets highlighted.

"Yep, the sun is in the center of the solar system." Shawn said as the audience once again starts to applaud.

($500)

"Your flying through these questions. Get this next one right & you'll win $1,000 no matter what." Shawn said. "Would you like that."

"Yeah, a lot." Gohan answered.

"All right then, so let's get to it & see the $1,000 question with all 3 lifelines intact." Shawn said as he goes right on to reading the $1,000 question. "From which country did spaghetti originate? France...Wales...Italy...Australia."

"My dad eats that. It's said to have come from Italy, So my final answer is Italy." Gohan said as answer c becomes highlighted.

"It's the right answer, you've won $1,000." Shawn said as Gohan fist bumps the air with a smile to boot as the audience continue to applaud him.

($1,000)

"Gohan's on a roll right now with $1,000. He's only 10 away from a million & he has all of his lifelines still. And he'll play for $2,000 when we come back." Shawn told us.

With that Shawn goes right ahead & chats with Gohan for a bit as we head into another commercial message.

* * *

><p>Well folks, that concludes the 1st part of Gohan's Million Dollar Run. And so far he's off to a good start as he stands at One Thousand Dollars with all 3 lifelines still in use. With 10 more questions to go, Will he win more money &amp; eventually win the big prize or will it all end in a few questions? You'll have to stay tuned for part 2 to find out, so until then read &amp; review.<p> 


	3. Gohan's Run To A Million Dollars Part 2

Okay Folks, It's Time For The 2nd Part Of Gohan's Run Towards One Million Dollars. Let's See How Far He Goes This Time, But Just Remember This. I Only Own My OC's Thank You.

* * *

><p>After the commercials were finished we return to the show to find the audience still applauding as we go up to the money that's sealed inside it's glass case which was conntected to the stand where Gohan &amp; Shawn were sitting at.<p>

"Were back & right now I'm sitting with Gohan whose off to a good start." Shawn said. "Having already won $1,000 & is going for $2,000 next. And so far those studies are helping him out quite well. Wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah. I guess so." Gohan answered with a smile.

"Now, during the break. me & Gohan were talking about the time that his father Goku was on the show, which was during the show's 1st two weeks & when we used the original money totals." Shawn said. "Of course after that we tweaked it a little & by then both his Grandpa & his Mother went on our show. With his Grandpa winning $12,500, & his Mom winning $75,000. And Gohan here didn't know about it. Now how is that Gohan?"

"Well... I was probably training for a whole year with Piccolo when that happened. Plus I was only 5 years old back then." Gohan said. "So maybe I did see them on here but forgot about it."

"That's a possibility, cause forgetting things happen to a lot of people. I mean it happens to me as well but you don't see me complaining." Shawn said causing the audience to laugh a little. "But putting that aside, you Gohan are only the 4th member of your family to be on this show. And so far your Mom has the highest amount won so far, wouldn't it be a surprise if you surpassed her today?"

"Yeah, I guess so. That kind of depends on how the questions work out." Gohan said.

"Good point. So speaking of questions they've been pretty easy for you at this point considering you already have $1,000 in your pocket." Shawn said. "But of course they start to get a little harder as we go further into the game."

Just then we see the money tree again showing the orange bar highlighted on the 5th level with the thousand dollars. Plus we see all of Gohan's Lifelines still of use.

"Now of course your just 10 questions away from the million dollars, & you still got all 3 lifelines left." Shawn said. "And we're about to go for $2,000. Ready to see if these questions remain in your favor?"

"I'm ready if you are." Gohan answered.

"Oh I'm ready all right. So with that in mind, let's play." Shawn said as the audience began to applaud some more while the lights began to dim down causing the room to turn a little darker. "All right, this is for $2,000. Let's see that question."

And so the 6th question for this game comes up as Shawn began to read it.

"In which Disney cartoon does an American Indian fall in love with an Englishman?" Shawn asked as he then began to read the possible answers. "Hiawatha... Pocahontas... Mulan... Aladdin."

Gohan starts to study the question a bit as he began to have an idea.

"You seen the movie before?" Shawn asked Gohan.

"No, but I actually read the book." Gohan answered.

"Really, the book!" Shawn said sounding surprised.

"Yeah! And it says that the Englishmen named John Smith falls for a American Indian named Pocahontas." Gohan said. "So I'll make Pocahontas my final answer."

Once saying that the computer automatically locks in Pocahontas in a orange colored highlight.

"Your right it's Pocahontas. Just won $2,000." Shawn said as Gohan gives a thumbs up with a grin on his face.

($2,000)

After a quick moment of the audience applauding, the lights go back down again returning to the state it was in before.

"Doing just fine at this point. Going for $5,000 now." Shawn said as he goes right ahead & reads the next question. "What were Willy Wonka's prize-carrying chocolate bars called? Magic Bars...Golden Bars...Willy Bars...Wonka Bars."

After seeing that question, Gohan began to chuckle to himself a little catching Shawn's attention. "Your chuckling, have you read the book I'm betting."

"Well, that & I've seen the movie of it." Gohan happily said. "One of my favorite movies I watch all the time at home. And the name of that chocolate bar is called a Wonka Bar. So I'll go with Wonka Bars."

"Final Answer?" Shawn asked.

"Yep, Final Answer." Gohan answered sounding confident as the answer Wonka Bar is locked in.

"Just won $5,000." Shawn said as the audience began to applaud for the young saiyan again as we see Goku who was still hiding himself applauding his son as well.

($5,000)

After that ovation from the audience, the lights began to dim down once more as Gohan looked very happy at the moment.

"Your doing great Gohan, & it looks like those questions have been in your favor as of this point." Shawn said.

"Yeah I know. Pretty cool." Gohan answered as we see the money tree showing Gohan is indeed at five thousand dollars.

"Agreed! We'll were about to make a big jump on the money. We're now going for $12,500 with all 3 lifelines still there. Here we go." Shawn said as the 8th question of the game comes & Shawn begins to read it out to Gohan. "The sap from which tree is used to make a popular, edible syrup? Bay...Pine...Yew...Maple."

Now Gohan starts to read over the question for a minute not wanting to afford a foul up at this point.

"Not familiar with Yew. But for Pine I remember it was half a name for Pinecone." Gohan said.

"Heard those things are pretty pointy." Shawn said.

"They are, not a pleasent experience I can tell you that much." Gohan said. "But I don't think Pine produce syrup. I'm pretty sure it's Maple."

"Maple you say?" Shawn asked.

"Maple yeah, cause I remember when I usually eat Pancakes or Waffles for breakfast I usually add syrup to it & on the bottle it said Maple on it." Gohan said.

"I see." Shawn said.

"Yeah, & I'm sure Maple is right." Gohan said.

"You think it's Maple. And your gonna make it your final answer." Shawn asks.

Gohan pauses for a bit & then says. "Yeah, final answer." And with that the answer Maple becomes locked in.

"Syrup comes from a Maple tree. You got it again." Shawn said as once again the audience continues what they do best, applaud Gohan for that correct answer.

($12,500)

Once the audience began to calm down from applauding, the lights go back down & return to the same state from before.

"Up to $12,500 already & still has not used one single lifeline yet. And here we go again for $25,000." Shawn said as he lowers his head towards his screen & begins to read the question in front of him. "Which bird is said to bury its head in the sand when afraid?Dodo...Ostrich...Emu...Crane."

Gohan once again looks over the questions & then says. "I think it's an Ostrich."

"An Ostrich?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah cause I remember watching a documentary on the different species of birds & an Ostrich was one of them, & when it usually gets scared it ducks its head into the ground." Gohan answered. "But yeah at this point I'm pretty sure it's an Ostrich."

"Okay, & your going to make it your final answer?" Shawn asked.

"Lock it in." Gohan answered as Ostrich does indeed get locked in.

"Ostrich is right, your on a roll." Shawn said as Gohan laughed to himself with delight.

($25,000)

Goku who was still hiding himself to make sure Gohan didn't seem him applauding really excitedly seeing how far his son has gone in the game. Just then the lights went down to the floor once more as Shawn looked very impressed with Gohan.

"Gohan I am quite amazed. So far you've managed to correctly answer 9 questions so far & have not used one lifeline yet." Shawn said. "Could it be possible that with all those studies you've done over the years, you might win a million dollars without using a lifeline?"

"It could happen." Gohan answered with a bit of a chuckle afterwards.

"Yeah, with the way your going it might." Shawn said as we look at the money tree showing Gohan currently on $25,000. "Now look, let's not lose focus Gohan. Your on $25,000 & are just 6 questions away from One Million Dollars, You get this next question right & you'll be certified with $50,000 no matter what happens. But if your wrong it's back down to $1,000, So with that in mind here comes your $50,000 question."

And off goes Shawn turning to his computer screen as he starts to read the $50,000 question.

"What is the US equivalent of Japan's Nikkel 225, Hong Kong's Hang Seng and London's FTSE?" Shawn said as he then starts to reas the answers. "Dow Jones World Stock Index...New York Stock Exchange...Dow Jones Industrial Average...Wall Street Journal."

After reading the entire question Gohan starts to think it over cautiously knowing how much money is on the line, but seems to be having trouble.

"Ever heard of something like this before Gohan?" Shawn asked.

"Not as far as I can remember, I'm not familiar with this sort of thing." Gohan said. "I haven't gotten that far to learning this yet."

"That so? Well I don't blame you a bit, I'm not familiar with this kind of stuff either." Shawn said. "I mean hey I may have been a cartoon character for over a century but I'm just a simple 18 year old boy for crying out loud."

The audience suddenly began to laugh a little after hearing that remark. Though Gohan only gave a smile as he didn't want to lose his concentration.

"But Gohan don't forget, if your not so sure of something you can use a lifeline." Shawn said. "It's totally up to you though, even though $25,000 is on the line."

"Don't remind me." Gohan said as he thinks it over for another minute. "But I really don't want to lose a lot of money, I'd better Ask The Audience for this one."

"Sure why not." Shawn said as the lights suddenly go up & the set turns into a pink/purple color. "Audience, Gohan needs your help. So on your key pads, choose either A,B,C,D. And if your ready, please vote now."

With that statement said all of the members in the audience grabbed their keypads & locked in their answers. After a few seconds of voting, the results were in.

A: 59%  
>B: 21%<br>C: 4%  
>D: 18%<p>

"Okay.. Well it looks like 59% thinks it A at this point." Shawn said. "That's just about half the studio audience right there."

Gohan starts to review the audience polls & gets a thought. "You know, I was actually thinking about A myself before I asked this audience."

"You were?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, but I wasn't entirely sure. Cause sometimes my instincts aren't right." Gohan said. "But after seeing those results, I'm feeling a little more confident now."

"So.. your going to go for it then." Shawn said.

"Might as well trust the audience on this one." Gohan said. "I'll say Dow Jones World Stock Index, final answer."

Once Gohan said those two words, answer A gets automatically locked in. Shawn looks down at his screen for a moment drawing in some build up.

"Gohan, you'd better thank 59% of this audience. You've got fifty grand." Shawn said as the audience began to applaud with excitement.

"Thanks you guys." Gohan said to the audience as he began to laugh with excitement.

($50,000)

After all that excitment, the lights began to go down again. But this time they all go out leaving the set in near pitch dark with only Shawn & Gohan surrounded with light. Gohan looked really happy after winning $50,000. As for Shawn he was digging through his check pile & pulls out a check for $50,000 on it.

"Check this out Gohan, a check for fifty grand with your name on it." Shawn said. "You didn't think you would get this far?"

"Not really." Gohan said.

"Well I can tell you this now, you've got yourself $50,000 no matter what happens. And now your only 5 questions away from a million dollars." Shawn said as we see the money tree again showing Gohan so on $50,000 & their's a big red X over the Ask The Audience lifeline. "You still got 2 lifelines left, and we're about to go for $75,000. And you might as well go for it, cause if you miss you won't lose anything at this point. You think you can handel this last 5 questions?"

"I'll give it a shot." Gohan answered.

"Fair enough, here comes the next question for $75,000. Best check it out." Shawn said as he began to read the 11th question in the game. "In golf, by what name is a double-eagle also known? Birdie...Albatross...Pelican...Cardinal."

Once again Gohan looks over the question real quick as he seems to have an idea of which answer to choose from.

"A name for a double-eagle. Well I know that sinking a hole on your 1st shot is a Hole-In-One, An Eagle on your 2nd shot if it was a Par 4, A Birdie if you get it one shot below Par, & A Par if on the nose." Gohan said.

"So what does all that mean then?" Shawn asks.

"I think that if you were doing a Par 5 hole & if you get it on your 2nd shot. That's called a Albatross." Gohan said. "And since I got nothing to lose at this point, I'll go ahead & go with Albatross."

"Final Answer?" Shawn asks Gohan to be sure.

"Yep." Gohan answered as the answer Albatross becomes highlighted in orange.

"You've tied with your Mom Gohan, you got $75,000." Shawn said.

"All right." Gohan said with excitement as the audience began to applaud him again, Goku included.

($75,000)

"Gohan's this close to becoming our 1st Millionaire, Just 4 more questions to go." Shawn said. "And he goes for $150,000 when we come back. Hurry back!"

With that we began to circle around Gohan for a bit who began to chat with Shawn some more as we enter another commercial break.

* * *

><p>And with that we rap up part 2 of Gohan's run to One Million Dollars. And so far he's at $75,000 just tying the score with this Mom. With only 4 more questions remaining &amp; 2 lifelines left, Can he go all the way &amp; take home the big one? Stay tuned for Part 3 to find out, but until then read &amp; review.<p> 


	4. Gohan's Run To A Million Dollars Part 3

Well Millionaire Fans This Is It, The Final Part Of Gohan's Run For The Million Dollars. Were About To Find Out If Gohan Can Go All The Way & Take Home A Million Dollars, But Just Remember I Only Own My OCs In My Fanfics, Thank You.

* * *

><p>After the last commercial was aired we return to the show where we hear the audience still applauding as we go back to the center of the set &amp; get a close shot of Gohan who was holding a check for $75,000 on it.<p>

"Gohan from Japan, holding a check for $75,000 at this point & is set to go for $150,000 in just a moment." Shawn said. "Gohan, If I may ask you something real quick."

"Sure." Gohan said.

"Well when you first came to this studio to try & win some money for your future scholarship." Shawn said. "How much money were you hoping to win so that sort of thing could happen?"

"Ooh... Well I was hoping to win at least $30,000 for a scholarship." Gohan answered.

"$30,000? Quite a decent amount, but your guaranteed at least $50,000 then your covered for a scholarship no matter what." Shawn said.

"I know that! But that's not the only reason why I came here." Gohan said surprising Shawn.

"It isn't? Then what else made you decide to come on this show then besides the scholarship thing?" Shawn asked him.

"Well ever since Dad died at the Cell Games months ago. I've worked my hardest to be the man of the house & take care of my Mom like Dad asked me too." Gohan said. "So when Dad told me about Millionaire & how he was on the show, which led me to learn how my Mom & my Grandpa came on this show too. I decided to tryout for Millionaire & try to win enough money to help my Mom out."

"I see, well Gohan that's a very responsible thing your doing. Taking care of your Mom in your Dad's absence & try to win enough money to help set you & Mom up for life." Shawn said. "If Goku was watching you at this point, I know he would be so proud of you for this."

"Yeah! I Know." Gohan said as we again see Goku in the audience looking very proud at Gohan after hearing that brief speech.

"Of course I know I would be. Cause look at how far you've gotten thanks to those studies, just goes to show it pays to be home-schooled." Shawn said. "I know it helped me already."

After hearing Shawn make that little remark, some of the audience members began to chuckle to themselves a little bit.

"All right let's get back into this, you have $75,000 at this point & your only 4 questions away from One Million Dollars." Shawn said as we get a glimpse at the money tree again. "2 lifelines still remain, going for $150,000. If your ready, let's play."

With that the lights began to go down again, & once they hit the ground they all went off leaving the room nearly pitch-dark except for the center of the set where Shawn & Gohan are, as for Shawn he begins to read the next question.

"All right Gohan, What nation's flag feature a "yin-yang" symbol in the center?" Shawn asked as he starts to read out the possible choices. "South Korea...Vietnam...Thailand...Laos."

Once Shawn had finished, Gohan starts to think about the question & more importantly the yin-yang symbol.

"Hmm.. The yin-yang symbol on the center of a nation's flag. Well I know the yin & yang represents the light & dark, but I can't remember which nation had it on the center of it's flag." Gohan said. "Though I am leaning towards two answers."

"And which answers are they?" Shawn asks him.

"I'm leaning towards South Korea or Thailand at this point." Gohan said. "Cause I think that either one of those nations are familiar with the symbol."

"Is that so? We'll it could be that or the other two nations, but don't expect me to know that." Shawn said. "Just remember this though, you still have two lifelines left & if you miss you lose $25,000."

"I'm aware. Hmm... maybe if I use that 50/50 lifeline I could narrow down to 2 answers, but for some reason I'm starting to feel confident it's South Korea." Gohan said.

"Starting to sound confident on South Korea, I wonder why cause you were debating with either South Korea or Thailand a minute ago." Shawn said to Gohan.

"I was, but the more I thought about it the more I began to feel that South Korea was more involved with the yin-yang symbol." Gohan said to Shawn.

We begin to circle around center stage for a bit as Gohan continues to think about the answer he's discussing. "But then again, It might not be South Korea."

"That's a possibility Gohan. But it's your call." Shawn said.

Gohan thinks it over for a few more seconds & then decides. "Okay, I'll go for it & say South Korea's flag has the yin-yang in the center."

"Going for the $150,000, & your saying South Korea is your Final Answer." Shawn says.

"South Korea, Final." Gohan said as the answer gets highlighted making it an official lock in.

Shawn looks down at his computer monitor for another moment & then says. "Just won $150,000." That's when the entire audience began to applaud with excitement as Gohan looked thrilled about getting it right.

($150,000)

Gohan sighs in relief as the lights suddenly go down & turn off again as Shawn holds out a check for $150,000 for the half-saiyan.

"Your really going up in the money world, just look at this. A check for $150,000 & it's all yours." Shawn said. "And you know something else."

"What?" Gohan asks.

"You've manage to beat your own Mom's winning total." Shawn said as Gohan looked surprised. "She had $75,000 & you have $150,000 at this moment."

"How about that!" Gohan said chuckling to himself some more.

"But besides that your now just 3 away from the million, still got those 2 lifelines on the table." Shawn said. "Now should you miss this next question you'll lose $100,000 & go back to $50,000, but here we go right now for $325,000. Let's check it out."

Gohan nods with approval as he & Shawn look down at their respective monitors showing the 13th question for the whole game, Gohan's going for serious money now.

"Pollex is the medical term for which of these parts of the human body?" Shawn asks. "Bellybutton...Ankle...Nose...Thumb."

After reading that question, Gohan started to smirk at first then began to chuckle to himself a little catching Shawn's attention once again. "What's so funny?"

"I actually know this one." Gohan said as some of the audience sound a bit surprised. "I'm not kidding I really know this."

"Whoever said I didn't believe you." Shawn said as the audience begins to laugh a bit from that joke. "But did you say you actually know this question?"

"Yeah! Cause I remember reading about this in my since study books back at home. And I remember reading about Pollex on it." Gohan said.

"Well what did it say?" Shawn asked starting to sound a bit intrigued.

"It said that a pollex is another saying for your thumb in medical term." Gohan said. "It came from the medical study book, so I'm pretty confident to play this one."

"Okay then, but remember if your wrong then $100,000 goes down the tube." Shawn said. "Depending if you get the right answer though."

"No, I'm very sure it's Thumb. I'll go for it." Gohan said.

"Final Answer then?" Shawn asks him.

"Yep, Thumb Final Answer." Gohan says as the answer Thumb now becomes locked in.

Shawn looks down at his screen for a quick moment as he says. "You had $150,000 & decided to risk it with the answer Thumb, knowing that $100,000 is at risk." Gohan looks up at Shawn while he awaits for the result, after a moment or two Shawn looks up at Gohan.

"And now he's got $325,000, Thumb is right." Shawn said as he high fives Gohan.

"All right." Gohan said with excitement as the audience began to massively applaud him some more.

($325,000)

"That was amazing Gohan." Shawn said as the lights go down once more returning the room to the state it was in before while Shawn now hold up a check for $325,000 on it. "Look at all this money your winning here."

Gohan extends his arm out & grabs hold of the check with Shawn. "Didn't think I'd be winning this much? But I am." After he said that sentence, he ends up drawing some laughter from the audience.

"Well that's only because you've done so well with these questions & it was all thanks to the studies you've done over the years." Shawn said. "So now your only 2 questions away from becoming a Millionaire. You still have those 2 lifelines by your side, this next question is for $500,000. That's Half A Million Dollars my friend."

"Yeah, but I bet there's a downside to this." Gohan said.

"There is, & it's this. If you miss this next question then you'll lose $275,000 & Drop down to $50,000. So just remember that those lifelines are there to help you out." Shawn said. "With that in mind here comes your Half A Million Dollar question."

So with that said, Shawn & Gohan look down at their screens again as Shawn now starts to read out the 14th question out of 15 for this game.

"Which country's unique national flag bears different emblems on its obverse and reverse sides?" Shawn asks as he now starts to read out the 4 possible answers to Gohan. "Chile...Guyana...Paraguay...Ecuador."

Now Gohan starts to think cautiously over the question that was just read to him, knowing that $500,000 is on the line.

"Hmm... didn't think I'd face another question involving a nation's flag." Gohan said.

"You'd be surprised at how each question is sorted out." Shawn said. "Heck even I don't know what the question is before it comes up."

"Heh heh, that's for sure." Gohan said before looking at the question again & starts to think it over. "A nation flag that bears different emblems on both obverse & reverse sides. Man, I don't have a clue for this one. Cause I don't remember looking this sort of thing up in my studies."

Shawn looks up at Gohan for a brief moment as he sips some water from his cup before looking down at his screen again as Gohan continues to think hard & carefully knowing what's at stake.

"If I may make a suggestion, You can use one of your lifelines & see if it can help." Shawn said. "But that's my suggestion. What do you think you should do?"

"Hmmmm... Well I could use my 50/50 lifeline & narrow it down by two answers." Gohan said. "Cause there was one answer I was leaning towards too."

"Ooh?" Shawn asks.

"Yeah, I was thinking it might be Chile. But I'm just not sure." Gohan said as he rubs his chin. "All right, let's go 50/50 here."

"Very well Gohan it's your call." Shawn said. "Computer please take away 2 wrong answer & leave Gohan 1 wrong answer & 1 correct answer."

Once Shawn said that, the computer goes ahead & eliminates two random answers leaving only A & C remaining. "Looks like Chile is still there." Gohan looks it over again now real quick, but still looks a bit unsure.

"You know if this was a $1,000 question then I'd go for it. But with this much money at stake, I'm just not sure if I want to take that kind of risk yet." Gohan said.

"Just take your time Gohan, cause after all this is for $500,000." Shawn said. "And you still have one lifeline left if you want to use it."

As Shawn said that, Gohan would absorb what he said into his thoughts & thinks it over. And after a few moments of thinking, he then says. "I'm gonna have to Phone-A-Friend, I need help bad."

"Sure thing, so who do you want to call?" Shawn asks.

"Can I call my Mom?" Gohan asks back.

"Oh your Mom, well sure if you want." Shawn said. "But why do you want to call her?"

"I figured she's pretty smart, & she did win $75,000 when she was on here. Maybe she could help out on this question." Gohan tells Shawn. "And plus it's like that old saying Mother know best."

After saying that, Gohan ends up drawing a little laughter from the audience as Shawn said. "Oh yeah, that saying. Okay well let's hope she can be able to help, so let' get...Uhh what was her name again?"

"I think it's Chi-Chi." Gohan answered.

"Right, right. Let's go ahead & get Chi-Chi on the line." Shawn said.

And so everyone began to wait as we hear the phone ringing from the background for a moment or so, and that's when somebody answers the phone.

_"Hello."_

"Hello, Chi Chi?" Shawn asks.

_"Yes, Who is this?"_

"Remember me, this is Shawn K. from Millionaire from calling." Shawn answered.

_"SHAWN! Oh my gosh. It's been a while."_

"Yes it has, but listen we're calling because somebody needs your help right now." Shawn said. "And that's your son Gohan."

_"Gohan! Well why didn't you say so. Hi sweetie."_

"Hi Mom." Gohan replied blushing a bit to himself.

"But I can tell you right now Chi Chi your son has done amazing job so far. So well he's even surpassed you." Shawn said. "Cause right now he's on $325,000 & is about to go for $500,000."

_"WOW, $500,000. Looks like his studies have been paying off."  
><em>

"Agreed! But right now he needs your help on this one." Shawn said. "Cause we're dealing with a lot of money at this point."

_"If it means my son winning enough money to set him up for life, I'm willing to help."_

"Very Good, so in a moment Gohan will read you the question & 2 possible answers. Only reason is because he used 50/50 first, but one of those answers is the correct answer." Shawn said. "So if you give Gohan the right answer, then he'll get a shot at One Million Dollars. You ready?"

_"Ready."_

"Good. All tight Gohan your Mom's all set, so you've got 30 seconds & your time starts now." Shawn said as the 30 second clock comes up & starts.

"Okay Mom. Which country's unique national flag bears different emblems on its obverse and reverse sides? Chile or Paraguay." Gohan says to his Mom as their's now 22 seconds left on the clock.

_"Hmm.. Let's see... I think I might know this one. It's supposed to be Paraguay's flag."_

"You sure?" Gohan asked.

_"Of course I'm sure Gohan, I've read this in the books before. So I'm 100% percent certain it's Paraguay."_

"All right then, thanks Mom." Gohan said.

_"Your very welcome, now try to win some money & good luck. Mommy loves you."_

After saying that she hangs up ending the connection with just 11 seconds left as Gohan looked a bit blushed.

"Well she sounds quite confident it's Paraguay, while you were thinking it was Chile." Shawn said. "So now the only question is, what are you going to do?"

Gohan starts to think that over for a minute about whether to go with his instinct, go with his Mom, or go with walking away.

"She sounded very sure it was Paraguay yeah. Though she is pretty smart, I'm just not sure yet." Gohan said. "I'm gonna have to think this over a minute."

"Sure, you do that. No time limit, take as much time as you need." Shawn said. "You've got $325,000 at this point & you can walk with that money still. That is, if you want to though."

So Gohan starts to think for a minute as he again looks over the question in front of him, knowing that it's worth half a million dollars. While up in the audience, Goku watches on hoping Gohan makes the right choice. After another minute of thoughts, Gohan finally makes his decision.

"I'll play." Gohan said.

"Your gonna go for it?" Shawn asks. "Knowing that there's a risk of losing $275,000."

"Yep, I'm taking the risk & go with my Mom on this one, I sure hope she's right." Gohan said. "So... I'll say Paraguay, C!"

"Going with Paraguay, Final Answer?" Shawn asks.

"Final Answer." Gohan answers as Paraguay is now locked in by the computer.

Now Shawn looks at his screen for a moment as Gohan awaits for the results, & that's when Shawn would look up to him & say. "You chose to trust your Mom, & it paid off. You got Half A Million Dollars." After saying that Gohan puts his hands over his head & makes a big happy gap as everyone began to applaud with excitement.

($500,000)

And so after an amazing moment of applauding from the audience, the lights go down once again as the room returns to a pitch black as Gohan looked really thrilled at this moment. While Shawn holds up a check for $500,000.

"Well... Aren't you glad you called your Mom on that one?" Shawn asks. "Because thanks to her, your now at $500,000. Only the 6th contestant in this franchise to win that much money."

"Man! This is quite an honor." Gohan said as he looked very proud at the moment.

"The honor is all yours." Shawn said. "And now, the moment we've been waiting for. The climatic conclusion to this game, just one more question to go Gohan, just one more."

As Shawn tells him that, we can see the money tree showing Gohan now on $500,000 & 3 red X's covering the 3 lifelines. That means they're all gone.

"This is the 6th time we get to see the One Million Dollar question. So Gohan, if you decide to go for it & get it right. Then you will become our very 1st Million Dollar winner." Shawn said. "However though, if you get it wrong. Then you lose $450,000."

After hearing Shawn say that, Gohan gulps a little as he says. "That's a lot to lose."

"It sure is, & Trust me we don't want that to happen. Not tonight!" Shawn said. "You've got no more lifelines left, so at this point, it's all up to you. Feelin' nervous at this point."

"A little." Gohan answered. "But I'm ready for it."

"That's all I needed to hear." Shawn said. "This is it, The One Million Dollar Question. Ready to see it?"

"Ready." Gohan said.

"Very well then, it all comes down to this." Shawn said. "Here it is, for the Million Dollars."

With that said Gohan puts on his serious face as he & Shawn look down at their respective screens & on it appeared the One Million Dollar Question.

"What is the name for a Japanese paper or silk wall hanging with a roller at the bottom?" Shawn asks as he now began to read out the 4 possible answers. "Hokemana...Ikebana...Okayama...Kakemono."

Up in the audience we see Goku locking in an answer with his keypad as he watches Gohan with anticipation knowing his son is going for the big prize.

"One of these 4 answers will make you a Millionaire Gohan." Shawn said as he sees Gohan reading over the question carefully.

"A Japanese paper or silk wall hanging. Hmm, I think I might've seen something like this before." Gohan said.

"Really, I guess since you live in Japan you might've seen this thing before?" Shawn asks.

"Yeah that, & I think I remember having something like this before at home a long time ago." Gohan said. "Had it for a few years before we gave it away, considering it was time to move on."

The audience starts to laugh a little about this, including Goku who remembers that moment as he whispers to the person next to him. "It's true, I was there when we gave it away."

"We all know when it's time to move on, I should know cause that sort of thing happened to me on a few occassions." Shawn said. "But is there a chance you might remember it's name by chance."

Gohan thinks for a second while looking down at the answers real quick. And that's when he says. "I think it might be Kakemono, though I could be wrong."

"Could be or could be not, that is the question." Shawn said. "Although if it is wrong then you know what'll happen."

"I remember." Gohan said as he looks at the question. "But... I'm really starting to think it's Kakemono."

As Gohan starts to think about this some more, he helps himself to a glass of water & drink a little of it. Once putting the cup down, he looks over the question once more.

"Gohan, I can tell you this. The 5 other people that have seen the Million Dollar question all walked away, because they know they don't want to lose a bundle." Shawn said. "So the question is this, are you willing to take this risk & go for it. Or do you choose to walk away."

After Shawn said that, he sits back & watches Gohan think it over. Trying to think of what he should do, take the money & go home. Or risk it & go big.

"Shawn... I've been thinking about this." Gohan said. "And you know what I decided."

"What?" Shawn asked Gohan.

"I decided... that I'm gonna go for the Million." Gohan said as it brings out some gasps from the audience of surprise, even Goku looked surprised.

"Your going to go for the Million, knowing that you'd lose $450,000 if your wrong." Shawn said.

"Yep." Gohan answered.

"Your a very brave kid Gohan." Shawn said.

"Thanks." Gohan said.

"No prob... So what's it going to be Gohan?" Shawn asks.

Gohan looks down at the 4 options one last time, & that's when he says. "I'll go with Kakemono."

"Okay... And is that your... Final Answer?" Shawn asks.

Once Shawn asks them that, for the last time. The Half-Saiyan takes a deep breath before saying. "D: Kakemono, Final Answer." And with that the answer Kakemono becomes highlighted in orange, locking it in.

"It's official, Gohan has answered the Million Dollar question. Could've chose to walk with $500,000 knowing that he'd lose $450,000 if he was wrong." Shawn said. "And after all this I've got just one thing to say, Gohan."

Gohan looks up at Shawn to see & hear what he has to say as Goku listened in as well. As for Shawn he stares at Gohan for a few more moments, then with one big breath. Shawn yells out. "You just made history YOU WON A MILLION DOLLARS!"

"YYEEEEEEEAAAAAAHH!" Gohan shouts as all the lights go up & spin around like crazy while everyone began to cheer & scream with excitement as Goku look both shocked & excited seeing his son win the big one.

Son Gohan: MILLIONAIRE

Shawn now all filled with excitement jumps out of his seat & hugs Gohan as he says. "You made my day kid, You made my day." As he said that, all sorts of confetti, streamers, & balloons began to fall from the ceiling. While Gohan isn't looking, Shawn signals Goku to come down.

"That's my cue." Goku said as he finally comes out of hiding & proceeds to walk down the lighted stairs.

"Gohan, I think there's someone who want's to congratulate you." Shawn said as Gohan turns around & when he sees Goku, he looks shocked.

"DAD!" Gohan shouts as he runs to him & hugs him tightly. "YOUR HERE, YOUR REALLY HERE!"

" I sure am." Goku said as he hugs Gohan some more as the audience & Shawn applaud some more.

After a minute of celebration, Shawn goes ahead & walks up to the saiyans & says. "Okay you two, let's sit back down for a moment." So Gohan goes ahead & sits back down in his seat as Goku stands next to him by his left while Shawn stands next to Gohan on his right.

"So... I could tell from your reaction Gohan, you didn't expect to see your Dad here did you?" Shawn asked.

"No I didn't... I thought he was, you know." Gohan said still sounding flabbergasted.

"Yes well... I have a confession to make, I was the one that brought him here." Shawn told the young saiyan.

"You did, but How?" Gohan asks the host surprisingly.

"Well you see, when I knew you would be on the show. I knew you would be coming alone. So I decided to visit Baba the fortuneteller & ask her to bring me to the Other World to see Goku after I told her that you Gohan was going to be on Millionaire. So she happily took me their & that's where I asked King Yemma if I could see Goku, & would you believe he was fine with that cause he knew what I was actually up too. Fells like that guy can read my every thought." Shawn said as he ends up causing everyone to laugh a little. "Anyways, he told me to travel along Snake Way to find him. So I took his advice & followed Snake Way. And that's where I found Goku traveling with King Kai at the time. And he was very surprised to see me & he thought I was dead. But did I have a halo over my head, no sir I didn't. So I talked to Goku about all this & he sounded pretty excited to hear the news. So he decided to follow me to Earth to see Gohan on the show & here we are. Although before we left, King Yemma told me that Goku can only stay on Earth for 24 hours & then he must return to the Other World. So I knew we'd have this episode finished by then. And that's pretty much it, Goku's here now & with you. But I'm pretty sure Goku didn't expect to see Gohan win a Million Dollars, did you Goku?"

"Nope! And I can tell you right now." Goku said as he leaned towards Gohan. "I've never been more proud of you than ever before Gohan."

"Thanks Dad." Gohan said as tears began to build up inside him.

"Gohan, I must ask. When you came onto this show, you were hoping to win enough money to not only set up your scholarship. But set you & your family up for life." Shawn said. "Well with that One Million Dollars, I think you'll be able to do just that."

"Guess so. And Shawn, I can tell you right now. This is probably my biggest moment in my life." Gohan said. "I'll never forget this moment."

"I know you won't. Cause now it's official. This families Millionaire legacy began with Goku winning himself $1,000." Shawn said as he points to Goku who smiled back. "Then came The Ox King winning $12,500, following him was Chi-Chi who won $75,000. And now Gohan, the youngest member of the family makes history today cause after 142 episodes of waiting. Gohan becomes the very 1st & so far, youngest contestant to ever win this show's biggest cash prize. One Million Dollars, let's hear it for him."

With that the audience began to throw in a massive round of applauds for Gohan as Shawn hands him the check for a Million. "There you go, buddy. You earned it."

"Thanks!" Gohan said as he jumps off the hot seat & shows the check to his dad. "Boy, Wait until Mom hears about this."

With that both Goku & Gohan began to laugh in happiness together as the audience continue to applaud for Gohan some more.

"Well Gohan, I know Goku has to return to the Other World very soon. So I'll let you two spend some time together before he goes." Shawn said as he shakes his hand. "Good luck with your life, & thanks again. You did this show a favor."

"Your welcome." Gohan said as Shawn now shakes Goku's hand.

"And Goku, thanks again for making it to the show. You got to witness history in the making." Shawn said.

"I sure did, thanks for letting me come." Goku said.

"Folks, let's hear it one more time for Gohan, our very 1st Million Dollar Winner." Shawn said as the audience began to applaud even louder.

As they do so, Goku & Gohan walk off laughing together with happiness, then they both began to wave to everyone in the audience as Gohan said. "Thanks you guys." And with that last sentence, Goku & Gohan left the stage who will ever be remembered as the show's 1st Millionaire.

Once the clip was over we return to Shawn who was still seating in the same seat he was in earlier as he stood up from the seat.

"Now that was a history making night. Gohan, A saiyan who defeated Cell ends up winning a Million Dollars. Fulfilling his families legacy." Shawn said as he walked back to his usual spot by the entrance. "And trust me, we were very happy he won it. Cause waiting 142 episodes for a Million Dollars to be win is too long in my book, but hey. When someone wins the prize, I always feel thrilled for them. Cause if their's one thing I love about this show, it's giving away a Million Dollars. Well I hope you've enjoyed watching some Millionaire history with us, I know I did. And be sure to expect more Millionaire history in the future & as well as the show itself cause you never know when we might give away a Million Dollars to another luck contestant. So until the next time we meet, this is Shawn K. signing off, I'll see you next time."

So with that Shawn goes ahead & walks off the set as the lights began to spin around the room again while we fade into black, thus ending the segment. For real this time.

* * *

><p>Well that's it folks. You've just witnessed Gohan's entire run to the Million Dollars. I've hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, So until the next time we do this again, please read &amp; review. Thank You!<p> 


End file.
